


Steve...¡NO!

by fgalaxy_0418



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Relationship, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Tony Stark, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, lternate Universe - No Powers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 20:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10861602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fgalaxy_0418/pseuds/fgalaxy_0418
Summary: “Steve ve más despacio antes que tengas un ataque de asma.” Tony agitó su mano desde su posición desde el sofá, nunca moviendo sus ojos de la tablet, frotando suavemente su abdomen hinchado con su mano libre con una pequeña sonrisa posándose en sus labios cuando un pequeño pie presiona contra su mano.





	Steve...¡NO!

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Steve... NO!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10847949) by [panna_acida](https://archiveofourown.org/users/panna_acida/pseuds/panna_acida). 



> **panna_acida:**  
>  __  
> De este lindo prompt @stonyinspiration en tumblr
>
>>  
>> 
>> _El embarazo de hombre no es usualmente mi tipo, sin embargo me gustan algunas historias, pero no estoy seguro si me sentiría cómodo escribir una. Pero incluso con lo que he dicho, le estaría agradecido a quien me escriba un joven Tony Omega embarazado con el niño del Alpha debilucho de Steve._  
> 

Tony ese limitaba a ver a su pareja sin saber que hacer. Steve se mantenía moviendo alrededor del cuarto en pánico, reuniendo todo lo que podrían necesitar en el hospital e incluso lo que los artículos que no eran necesarios. Incluso si la fecha del termino no estaba tan cerca. Sólo tenía ocho meses de embarazo, un mes antes de la fecha del parto.

Bien…Tal vez estaba muy ansioso pero su amable, dulce e hiperactiva pareja quería todo listo y revisado. Incluso cuando todo estaba listo para el día.

“Steve ve más despacio antes que tengas un ataque de asma.” Tony agitó su mano desde su posición desde el sofá, nunca moviendo sus ojos de la tablet, frotando suavemente su abdomen hinchado con su mano libre con una pequeña sonrisa posándose en sus labios cuando un pequeño pie presiona contra su mano.

Todo fue lindo y divertido al principio ver a Steve así, pero llegó a un punto donde empezó a ser realmente exhaustivo después de un mes.

Cuando un duro golpe hizo que sus ojos se desviaran de la tablet, Tony muerde su labio y gira su cuerpo hacia su pareja,ahora doblado sobre la mesa jadeando.

“Oh, Steve.” Suspiró Tony, levantándose lentamente del sillón sobre sus pies inestables, tomando consigo el inhalador y moviéndose hacia el Alfa, cuando la voz ronca de su pareja llega a sus oídos haciendo que sacuda su cabeza.

“Quédate en el sillón.” Empezó Steve a comandar con su voz Alfa, solo antes de que otro ataque de tos sacudiera su pequeño cuerpo haciéndose encorvar más sobre si mismo. “Estoy bien, tu…” Terminó levantando lentamente su mano tratando de detener a Tony.

“Oh, cállate Steve.” Lo calla Tony quien solo se mueve hacía su pareja, quien esta blanco como una hoja. “Tu no me dices que hacer, jodido terco idiota.” Gimió el joven moviendo el inhalador en frente de la cara del rubio, el cual tomar el pequeño objeto con su mano y empezara a usarlo.

“Ahora vamos a sentarnos.” Dice Tony después de un rato cuando la respiración de Steve se ha calmado, empujando gentilmente a su pareja hacia el sillón donde esta su tablet.

En eso Steve solo se queja solo un _poco_ , pero se deja caer con el pequeño empujón que Tony le da, finalmente sentándose en el cómodo y afelpado sillón empalmado sobre su amor.

Después de unos minutos en completo silencio, Steve se gira un poco para poner su mano sobre el abultado abdomen ahora frente a él frotando pequeños círculos sintiendo al bebé moverse y patalear.

“Solo quiero que todo este listo.” Murmura sin detener el movimiento.

“Lo se.” Dice Tony tomando nuevamente su tablet.

“Quiero que todo sea perfecto.”

“Lo será.”

“Pero estoy asustado…” Se defiende Steve, parando su mano y va moviendo cerca de su pareja, solo lo suficiente para abrazar a Tony o al menos una pequeña parte de él.

“No tienes porque estarlo.”

“Pero lo estoy…” Empezó Steve frotando su nariz en la glándula de emparejamiento en el hombro de Tony. “Tu solo tienes 19 y yo 21, enclenque con todas las posibles enfermedades en el mundo. Tu estas estudiando, no tengo un gran empleo, tu padre te corrió de la empresa y de la casa, no tenemos nada, no te puedo dar nada…”

“Hey.” Tony detiene a Steve solo cubriendo los labios del rubio con dos dedos. “No estamos solos, tenemos a nuestros amigos. Yo aun tengo el dinero que mi madre me dejó y tenemos a Jarvis y a Ana.” El joven se detiene unos segundos, tomando una respiración profunda antes de continuar. “Steve no estamos solos, tenemos suerte, tenemos tanta suerte porque nos tenemos el uno al otro y eso es lo que más importa.” Tony continua, cerrando su mano en aquella que Steve tiene sobre su vientre redondo. “Y si el niño va a tener algo, entonces tendremos que lidiar con aquello.” Se esfuerza por mantener su voz firme y confiada incluso si estaba asustado, más de lo que él quería admitir. “Además escuchaste al doctor, ahora mismo va todo bien en el embarazo, el bebé esta bien…todo va a estar bien.” Terminó con una pequeña sonrisa forzada en sus labios antes de dejar un ligero beso sobre la frente del rubio terminando así aquella conversación. O amenos espera que termine así.

Lo único que hace Steve es levantar su cabeza del hombro de Tony para ver los ojos de su pareja. Porque conocía a Tony, conocía al otro endemoniadamente bien y la máscara que Tony se puso por él no trabajaba en él en lo absoluto. Pero sabía que necesitaba ser fuerte, así que solo asiste con la cabeza sin mover sus ojos de los del mismo Tony.

Con eso, Tony solo tosió un poco ruborizado ante la intensa miradade esos ojos azules. “Ahora quédate y abrázame ¿por favor?” Añadió tratando de convencer al otro con su mejor cara de cachorrillo apaleado.

Viendo que trabajaba muy bien, porque después de un pequeño tenso “Bien.” Steve entierra su cara nuevamente en el hueco del cuello de Tony dejando pequeños besos, antes de caer dormido sobre su sorprendente y maravillosa pareja.

 

Tuvo mucha suerte.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comentarios y Kudos son siempre queridos y mantienen al autor trabajando ♥
> 
> ...Y a esta traductora también ♥


End file.
